poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' and the Ponies Branchline song
This is how Thomas and the Ponies Branchline song goes in The Space Racers' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Thomas: We're doing a great job, aren't we guys? Applejack: We sure are, Thommy. Rainbow Dash: If we weren't working as a team, we would never get the job done. Thomas: Exactly. :Sparkle ::We're working together at Arlesdale ::We're on a Pirate adventure ::We're building a brand new branchline :Ponies and Thomas ::We can do it all together :Thomas ::Twilight explores with her best friend Spike :Spike ::With Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie too :Sparkle ::And my big brother Shining and Uni-Kitty :Uni-Kitty ::La-la-la-la-la-la-la :Thomas ::Yeah, we couldn't do it without you :Ponies and Thomas ::Yeah, we couldn't do it without you :Thomas: Sing with us! :Ponies and Thomas ::We're working together at Arlesdale ::We're on a Pirate adventure ::We're building a brand new branchline ::And we have to work together (x3) :Uni-Kitty ::La-la-la-la-l-argh! falls into a cavern Thomas: Oh, no! Twilight Sparkle: Uni-Kitty! Rainbow Dash: She fell in a hole! Applejack: What in tarnation?! Pinkie Pie: Oh, no, no, no, no. Not good, not good, not good. Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! Rarity: Poor little Uni-kitten! ponies and Thomas peek into the hole Rainbow Dash: Is she down there? Pinkie: Can you see her? Thomas: his light into the cavern I don't know! It's really dark down there! Percy: What's going on? James: Is everything alright? Rainbow Dash: No! Uni-Kitty fell into this cavern! Twilight: And Thomas can't see her with his single light. We need your help, guys. Rarity: Right. Pinkie: Okay! Percy: We're on it! James: I'm with you! engines shine their lights into the cavern Fluttershy: This place is creepy. Toby: Fluttershy, don't be scared. Thomas hears Uni-Kitty's voice Uni-Kitty: Help! Twilight: It's Uni-kitty, Let's go! Emily: Look! sees Uni-Kitty with her tail trapped under some rocks Uni-Kitty: Save me, Help! Thomas: Hang on, Uni-Kitty! All your friends are here to help you! Twilight: But how are we going to remove those rocks from her tail? Thomas: Hmm... Looks like we're going to need Dinotrux for this job. Applejack: Dinotrux, right Thomas, let's go! Thomas: The rest of you stay here with Uni-Kitty! Rarity: Got it! on the surface, Ty Rocks and Skya are working together Thomas: whistles Ty Rocks! Skya! Thank goodness we found you! Ty Rocks: Yeah, I'm busy. Skyla: Me too. Thomas: But this is an emergency! Applejack: Uni-Kitty is darn stuck in a cavern. Her tail is trapped under some dang old rocks. Ty Rocks: Oh right let's go! Skya: Count me in! Dozer: On mah way! in the cavern, the other engines and the ponies are getting worried Rarity: Oh, I hope Applejack and Thomas get back soon. James: Yeah. I don't know how much longer we can stay here. Percy: Yes. One false move and those rocks above us could fall. Uni-Kitty: Oh, I'm scared! James: Don't be scared, you're gonna be okay! there is a loud whistle James: It's Thomas! and Applejack appear with Ty, Skya, Dozer and Ton-Ton on their tails Applejack: Hang on, we're coming! stop next to the other steamies and ponies Thomas: We need some way to remove those rocks. Skya, can you hold up the rocks long enough for Uni-Kitty to run over to us? Skya: Got it! drives over to Uni-Kitty Percy: Be careful, Skya. One false move and those rocks above us fall. Ty Rocks: We're getting closer. get close enough to Uni-Kitty Skya: Don't be afraid, I'm gonna get you out of here. Uni-kitty: Thanks, I knew you'd come! starts lifting the rocks Ty: Careful, Skya. Applejack: Easy. the rocks above start to move Thomas: gasps Skya, hurry! removes the final rock Skyla: There! You're free! Now go! Uni-kitty: Thanks, Okay! runs over to the others. Skyla hot on her tail Thomas: Alright, everyone, let's go. Those rocks are about to collapse. Percy: Let's go! makes it out just before the rocks collapse Twilight: That was too close. Thomas: Come on! Let's finish this branchline. Fluttershy: Okay then. Ty: Let's trux it up! Skyla: Right with you! Dozer: Doceratops comin' through! Pinkie: Don't start the party without me! Rainbow Dash: This won't be awesome if you guys do it yourselves. Dozer: Yeah, you wouldn't! Ton-Ton: Always at the ready, dudes. Applejack: Right then. Rarity: You can't have construction without fashion. Percy: Yep, a simple is a simple. James: Let's get building! Toby: Okay then! everyone is working together to build the new branchline James: Make sure we're doing good! Twilight: Got it! How's laying out the rails and sleepers coming along, Shining? Shining Armor: Sure thing! Twilight: Thomas, I need to move that ballast over here. Thomas: Way ahead of ya. Max and Monty zoom by Twilight: sighs Rainbow Dash, can you get Max and Mounty under control please? Rainbow Dash: Already on that. Percy: Okay, if you say so. Alfie: Max! Monty! Get back here! Max: Okay then. Monty: Keep your bucket on, small fry. Max: Very well then. Twilight: That's taken care of. Fluttershy, bring Revvit more this way please? Fluttershy: Okay then, as you wish. Twilight: Ton-Ton, how's the foundation's coming on? Ton-Ton: Going well. Twilight: Keep up the good work! Ton-Ton: Will do, dudette! Twilight: Okay, everyone, let's sing our branchline song one more time! Pinkie Pie: Yay, Okay! :Sparkle ::We're working together at Arlesdale ::We're on a Pirate adventure ::We're building a brand new branchline :and the Ponies ::We can do it all together :Thomas ::Twilight explores with her best friend Spike :Spike ::With Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie too :Sparkle ::With my big brother Shining and Uni-Kitty :Uni-Kitty ::La-la-la-la-la-la-la :Thomas ::Yeah, we couldn't do it without you :Ponies and Thomas ::Yeah, we couldn't do it without you :Thomas: Sing with us! :Ponies and Thomas ::We're working together at Arlesdale ::We're on a Pirate adventure ::We're building a brand new branchline ::And we have to work together (x3) :Uni-Kitty ::La-la-la-la-la! Twilight: Finally! We finished the song properly. Fluttershy: Wow, talk about singing a song. Ty: Great song, you guys! Uni-Kitty: Yeah, that was pretty! Skyla: Guys! I got hold of something! I don't know what it is but it's really heavy! Ty: Well, bring it over here. Thomas: She can't, Ty. It's really heavy. Ty: Oh, my bad. Thomas: Don't worry, Skyla. We'll help you. Skyla: Okay then. rushes over to Skya and starts pulling until the item she has eventually comes free Thomas: Whoa! Applejack: Would you look at that! Rarity: I don't believe my eyes! Pinkie: Wow! What is it? Applejack: Ya'll know what it is. Thomas: It's a pirate ship. Rainbow Dash: Shimber me timbers, I'm a pirate! else laughs Thomas: Oh, Rainbow. James: That's pretty funny. Twilight: Come on, let's go show Sir Topham Hatt! Thomas: Got it! Percy: Let's go see how they did it. with the gang and Sir Topham Hatt Sir Topham Hatt: Hello guys. You built a pirate ship, that's nice. Thomas: No, sir. We discovered it. Skyla helped us get it here. Skyla: Yeah, we saved Uni-kitty. Sir Topham Hatt: Really? Well, in that case, I hereby declare that you continue working together. Uni-Kitty: Yeah, it was very nice to save me. Thomas: Come on, team. Let's get back to work. Can we build it? Sir Topham Hatt: Sure thing. Thomas: Sir, I was talking to the others. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh. Everyone else: Yes we can! Percy: Let's build! Rainbow Dash: Race you to the construction site. Fluttershy: Okay then. Ty: Let's trux it up! Percy: Got it! at the construction site James: Okay, easy to the left. Kelly: Keep your funnel on, James. James: Don't worry, will be fine. Twilight: Steady, Thomas. We don't want those sleepers getting broken. Thomas: I won't. nearly bumps into Byron Byron: Watch it. Percy: Sorry, Byron. moves away Byron: That's better. chugs on Rainbow Dash: Right a bit, please, Optimus. Optimus: Way ahead of ya. and Douglas bring in more dynamite Thomas: over and couples up to the Dynamite Thanks, Donald and Douglas. Donald: No problem. Douglas: Let's continue working. and Applejack arrive with more ballast Toby: I brought some more! Applejack: With Ballast. Thomas: Thanks, Applejack and Toby. Now let's get building. Percy: So let's do it. nearly runs into Jack the front loader Jack: Careful, Pinkie. Pinkie: Okay. Jack: away Catcha later. Pinkie: Thanks. Thomas: Looks like we nearly done for today. Construction takes time you know. Percy: Yes, it takes time. Rainbow Dash: Okay, time to go to sleep everyone. Rarity: Nap time. Thomas: Okay. Good night. Fluttershy: Night. Pinkie: See you guys in the morning. night, everyone is asleep, Thomas hears something and wakes up Thomas: gasps What was that? Percy: Shall we check it out? object dashes behind Thomas Fluttershy: Eek! behind Percy What was that? Thomas: I don't know. Let's go check it out. Can you wake up the Dinotrux for me, James. James: Okay, Thomas. Thomas: Come on, everyone. Let's go find out what that object was. wimpers Percy: Oh, Flutters. James: Don't get afraid. Fluttershy: Okay. Toby: I see something. Thomas: Really? What? Toby: Over there. Thomas: Follow that object. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts